The other One
by suki.shah
Summary: Seras has a split personality and she is the opposite of the Seras we all are used to, she is a heartless psychopath, how will everyone cope with it? And will they find out why this Seras 'hates everyone and everything'
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Normal POV

Seras failed on another mission again this week and was being shouted at by Sir Integra in her office, Alucard, Pip and Walter waiting by the side. Unlike Walter and Pip who felt sorry for Seras, Alucard felt that Integra was doing the right thing shouting at her. Integra threw a pen at Seras, the tip of the pen scratched Seras' right cheek.

"TELL ME WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO STOP BEING A KID? THEY ARE JUST GHOULS, IF YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR THEM THEN KILL THEM AND PUT THEM OUT OF THEIR MISEARY!" Integra yelled, Seras stood there ashamed of herself, she bit her tongue and held back her tears.

"HUH? TELL ME POLICE GIRL, I WANT TO HEAR YOU SAY THAT YOU WONT MESS UP! COME ON POLICE GIR-" Integra was interrupted

"_Shut the fuck up you bitch_" Seras growled, everyone gasped and looked at Seras with wide eyes, Integra's cigar fell from her mouth.

"wha..!" Integra said in disbelief "what did you say?"

Seras raised her head "_Are you deaf? I said shut the fuck up you spoiled bitch_"

"_Police girl_, that's no way to talk to your mast-"Alucard was cut off

"No, no, no, no, no, let me correct you you Mr _all high and mighty _you are my master not _her_" Seras said while waving her finger and gesturing to Integra, Alucard stood there stunned. None of them believed this was Seras, but her demon yet Seras' eyes were still blue. Then who is this? They all thought, they all stood in silence.

"You will show OUR master some respect or I will beat it in you!" Alucard growled

"Oh man, are you thick in the head? She is not my master" Seras whined, Alucard snarled and tried to backhand Seras, but Seras caught Alucard's arm twisted it and kicked him while ripping off his arm. Everyone gasped while Seras threw Alucard's arm to a side. Seras looked at Alucard with a frown, Alucard reformed his arm, he stood there in shock until he pulled out his gun and aimed at Seras' head.

"Alucard no" Integra shouted "She'll die"

Suddenly Seras bursted into laughter "AHAHAHAHA, you- you actually think you can kill me with that piece of shit" She said while wiping a tear "honestly" Seras started to walk towards Alucard until the gun touched her forehead.

"you said yourself to kill a vampire, you have to shoot them in the heart, _master_" Seras chuckled, Alucard griped the gun harder, pulled it away and looked at the floor. Seras cocked her head to a side.

"I don't need a heart to survive though" Seras began, everybody looked at Seras with a 'What?' face.

"Honest, I never tell a lie, Seras never tells a lie" Seras said while raising her hands, suddenly Seras pierced herself and pulled out her heart, she ripped the veins off but the heart was still beating , she looked at it with disgust and crushed it in her hand. Everyone stared at her in horror and Alucard's mouth fell open. All the blood which fell from Seras started to flow back into her, the hole started to heal but the crushed heart never left from the ground. Seras looked at them with a face saying '_told you so_'

"So go on give me a mission, I'll kill everything there, and when I say everything I mean _everything_" Seras smiled innocently.

"Uh, there is a vampire in a village called Stratfod go, search and destroy, Alucard, Pip take the men and just observe Only help if needed" Integra ordered. Everybody nodded while Seras sang "Yay, Lets go have some fun, Seras can't wait"

* * *

**At the village…**

There was a wall of ghouls, in the middle was a male vampire with a little girl as hostage. Seras smiled and walked in front of everyone, Alucard noticed Seras didn't have her canon with her.

"Hello Mr vampire I'm here to kill you" Seras smiled

"Don't move or the girl dies" the vampire shook with fear but Seras' smile never fell, instead she said "Okay if that's how you want to play" the Wild Geese looked at Seras with worry. Seras jumped (more like flew) into the wall of ghouls, the moment Seras feet touched the ground blood was spraying from their heads and hearts, they all turned to dust, before the vampire could react he too had turned to dust. The Wild Geese gasped and some fell on their bums and screamed, Alucard on the other hand was actually impressed. The little girl ran for Seras, Seras held her arms out to the girl, she hugged Seras while screaming 'thank you' but then there was a terrifying scream. Everyone including Alucard gasped, Seras sank her teeth in the little girls' neck, she let go though when the girl cried out to Seras to let go.

"Why? Why did you do this?"the little girl cried

Seras smiled "why? *chuckle*" Seras grinned like a maniac and kept her left eye wide open while the right eye was narrowed "_Because I hate everyone and everything_", then the girls head was flying up in the air and Seras was twirling around and giggling, she swung her arms up in the air and grinned at everyone innocently. It was then Alucard noticed the moon was crimson, he stared at Seras wide eyed, her left arm turned into a black shadow and absorbed the girls head and body. Seras rubbed her tummy and had an innocent grin plastered on her face just like when a child finishes their roast chicken dinner, Seras opened her eyes and giggled "See you guys back at Head quarters!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

Hi guys, I hope you enjoyed this fic, thank you for reading and please R&R. (I know its short but i wanted to continue depending on how many reviews i get)

SUKI


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you enjoy. (Erotic Dreams you got the wrong impression, I'm not going to make Seras turn Alucard into a weakling or coward, Alucard thought that Seras would hate him if he harmed her, however that's going to change in this chapter.)

* * *

Who is this?

**Back at Head Quarters…**

Normal POV

Seras, Integra and Walter were waiting in silence for Alucard and Pip. The doors flung open and in walked an annoyed Alucard and a confused Pip. Alucard glared at Seras, while Seras still had her innocent child like smile.

"Mission complete" Seras cocked her head to a side, Integra took a drag "Alucard, Pip how did she do?" the room was silent, Pip was looking for words of explanation but Alucard just glared at Seras.

Integra sighed in annoyance "_Well?_"

Pip broke the silence "Yes, She killed everyone, the ghouls, the vampire *gulp* _even the little girl that was a hostage for the vampire_" Pip whispered the last part.

Integra's cigar fell from her mouth, she had wide eyes and she looked at Pip as if he were lying, "Wh- what?"

"Seras, is it true? Th- that you killed a human?" Integra stuttered

Seras smile fell "you said _Search and Destroy_, did you not?"

Integra stood up and glared at Seras "YOU ARE NOT MEANT TO KILL HUMANS!" Integra screeched

Seras grinned "_oh_ but Integra, you never said _don't kill humans_, all you said was _Search and Destroy_, not only that I was hungry, I hadn't had my breakfast"

Alucard growled "_you have worked here long enough to know not to harm humans, in fact it's was you who said to me not to harm humans and you even shed tears for them, yet here you are saying that its justifiable to kill humans if you're hungry"_

Seras had a blank expression now "Okay fine, I promise I won't kill anymore humans"

Integra threw a stapler at her "Get out of my site"

Seras looked at Integra with apologetic eyes now and left the study, Alucard left for his chambers and Pip fled the study not wanting to be with the furious Hellsing.

* * *

Seras POV

**Bold** = speaking in mind

**I **= Seras

**She** = Seras' split personality

I stared at the moon, it was no longer crimson thankfully. I didn't know what to do, did everyone hate me now? Why did _she_ come at a time like this? The last time she came out was when it was my fifteenth birthday at the orphanage, and even though she vowed to come out only when I needed her, she still came.

"**It's not like I needed help**" I scoffed

"**Yes you did, Alucard's master was being a bitch and your **_**Anxiety**_** was getting the best of you**" She said without emotion

"**Yes **_**but**_** I was not in danger, now was I?**" I spoke sarcastically to her

"**I said I would come if you needed help, and yes you were in danger**" She growled

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard master calling for me through our bond. I materialized to his chambers, Master Alucard was shocked by this but not for long.

"Tell me Police girl, since when-" Master Alucard's voice started to fade, and I knew that she was taking over again, but I didn't want her to, I just had a feeling she was going to do something bad.

* * *

Alucard POV

"Tell me Police girl, since when did you-!" I stopped when Seras' eyes went lifeless. I tried to enter into her mind but it was empty, suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my head, I came out of her mind and the pain vanished. Did she do this?

"_Sorry Master, but I do not like it when people go snooping around in my mind, I find it vexing really! Why don't you just ask me what you want to know? Im right here_" Seras tried to sound innocent but I found it annoying.

"_You do not speak to your Master in that manner, looks like I have to beat the respect into you" _I growled as I pointed the Casull and the Jackal at her.

Seras sniggered "so, you want to try this again?"

At that moment I shot right through, she flew back and hit the door with a loud _bang_. As she slid down, I laughed at her.

"So you're just big talk you" I chuckled

She slowly stood up and healed her wounds, I blinked and she was right in front of me, our faces were only inches away. She gripped my neck and lifted me off my feet, she had a blank expression yet _pure anger_ was in her eyes.

"The only reason why you are not seeing red is because you are my _Master. Keep that in mind"_ she snarled as she let me go and took a few steps back "you called me because?"

I just stared at her stupidly, something deep down was telling me that this was Seras yet it was not Seras, I gestured her to sit. She summoned a throne that was as big as mine and it was made of skeletons, I arched an eyebrow.

"It's my master piece" was all she said

I slumped down in my throne, "Tell me Seras what's with the sudden change?"

She chuckled "A card has only one side right?"

I frowned "…..yes"

"Then put it this way Master Alucard, _I am a card with two sides_"

I cocked my head to a side, I was obviously puzzled, and Seras saw right through me.

"I have two faces, I have two different life's, I have two entirely different intentions, _yet_ I am but one soul" Seras smirked

I was going to scold her for trying to make it into a riddle but then I heard Integra call for me "I'll speak to you later" and with that I materialized to Integra's study.

Integra looked lour, she gave me a quick glance and then dropped a few papers in front of her desk. I looked at Walter and Pip for explanation, but they didn't seem too happy either and they hung their heads down, I looked down at the papers, my eyes widened seeing the content.

* * *

**The next night…**

Normal POV

Once again the moon was crimson, and the ghouls were groaning in pain. The Wild Geese stopped their fire when Seras stood in between them and the Ghouls, she grinned a childlike grin and had her eyes closed. Seras opened her eyes wide, everyone could clearly see that her eyes were blue, yet they all could see the evil intent in her eyes. Seras flicked her left hand up, all of a sudden the ghouls were cut in half and their heads were up in the sky. Seras started to dance the waltz with an imaginary person in the midst of the ghouls (or what was left of them). Everyone stared at the crazed little Draculina with shock, was this really Seras.

Seras stopped and stared at the vampire that was whimpering on the floor, she walked closer to her. Seras smirked at her, the vampire looked in Seras' eyes and screamed, she started to wriggle around on the floor, she then grabbed her head tightly and yelled "STOP, PLEASE STOP!"

Seras chuckled "Alright"

Instantly the vampire turned to dust, then a blood drop fell on Pip's face, before anyone could react it was raining blood. Seras looked up at the sky with a scary smirk, she then twirled around in the rain of blood, Seras' uniform was now soaked but Seras just kept twirling around in the blood with her hands up in the air. Slowly as the blood was dripping off of Seras her hair grew whiter and spikier, her uniform turned snow white and the Hellsing badge (and the buttons of the shirt) turned a dark crimson.

The moment Seras stopped twirling around the blood rain stopped, the blood started to race towards Seras. It slowly went underneath Seras shoes and mouth. She then waved at the wild geese and was going to materialize but Alucard gripped her left wrist and also materialized with her.

* * *

**Back at Head Quarters**

Alucard POV

I grabbed Seras' wrist roughly, I had, had enough of her nonsense. We hat materialized to the Foyer.

"_What's wrong with you?"_ I snarled, towering over her.

"Nothing" Seras growled back while swiping her hand away getting out of my grip. She took a few steps away, and then elongated her nails.

"What do you want!?" She half yelled

"_Who are you? You are not my fledging, you're not my Police girl!_" I growled loud

"I told you before Master, I am Seras" she stated calmly

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, I slowly walked towards her and grabbed her by the neck, I slowly dug my nails in her neck but not too much because it could be the real Seras' body.

"I'll ask you one more time, _Who are you_?" I said in a warning tone

She looked at me with a blank expression but then she furrowed her brows and stared at me with pity "You…" was all she said

"You still haven't figured it out have you?" she asked in disbelief yet a hint of sorrow

Before I could respond my gloves glowed red and sent a wave of pain through my body, I let go of Seras who gracefully landed on her feet and fell to my knees.

"ALUCARD!" Integra bellowed, I looked up to find Integra with a frown on her face

"Yes, _my master_" I said with sarcasm in the last part

"When I order you do let her go, you let her go" She commanded, I looked at her as if she was crazy, how long had she been standing there and if she did commanded me to let go of Seras, why is it that I only felt the pain now?...Now that I think about it I only felt the pain when Seras finished speaking, did she stop the pain? If so can she also break the seals?

"**Looks like your getting somewhere, at least I didn't have to explain this to you too! *hmph* Tell me do I have to give you more hints to figure out **_**.IT**_**?**" Seras roamed my mind

I glared at Seras "**What's **_**.IT**_**. and what do you mean **_**hints**_**? You haven't given me any hints!**" I snapped

Seras glared back "**IT. Is the riddle I gave you and seriously haven't you been listening to me at all, I gave you more than enough help than I intended to, trust me I'm being nice here, go look back at your memories and try to figure out the riddle, I can't wait to see your reaction!**" she squeaked in excitement

I gave her a 'what the hell!' look and stood up to face my Master, Integra was tapping her right foot rapidly on the floor.

"You weren't even listening were you?" Integra hissed, I cocked my head

Integra huffed and pinched the bridge of her nose "I said that if you threaten Seras without any right reason I will personally carry out your punishment, is that understood?"

"Yes my master" I sighed irritated, she gave me a nod and walked away to her study along with Walter, I turned to where Seras was but she was no longer there. I frowned and scanned the area, she was on the roof. _Again_.

* * *

Seras' POV

I sat on the roof happily, Master Alucard's reactions are so amusing, he had no idea what was going on. I lightly chuckled but it was followed by a small hiss. The original Seras was trying to take over again. I hid her and quickly stood up to my full height.

"What do you want now?" I sneered

A dark figure rose up from the shadows "I see you too have become a vampire" she giggled

I glared at her "_what to do want_?"

"I just wanted to see you again that's it, after all it's been four years since we saw each other, no?" she said

I folded my arms "I see, you never went missing four years ago you left with that vampire, didn't you?"

"oh yes _him_, don't worry I killed him when he freed me which was three years ago, I think anyway I only used him, what about you, your still a fledging, who's your master?" she scoffed

I smirked what an idiot she is "_Dracula_" I mused

Her grin fell and she stared at me, "oh I see, that's good hopefully you'll be strong enough to fight me, you know the reason why I became a vampire was because I was sick of being a human and because when I saw you kill those pricks that day I wanted to be better than you, so I became a vampire but when I came back to the orphanage you were no longer there" she wave her hand around

I arched a brow "What? You are jealous of me? You! Everyone liked you and everyone hated me so why were you sick of being a human, anyway you're going to die so it doesn't matter" I laughed in her face

She smirked and raised her hand as a wave "Ta, I'll see you later" and with that she disappeared,

I grinned "Finally something can keep me busy for a while"

I exhaled deeply and went back to staring and the moon.

* * *

Pip POV

It's strange recently Mignonette has been acting like… (I hate to admit it but like) _Mr Alucard_ and its creepy_, a lot_, I never knew a women could be so _evil_, well I knew women can be scary but not _that_ scary. You know not _that type of scary _(if you know what I mean) and not only that everyone seems to be stressed even though the missions are being finished faster because Seras does this weird dance and stuff and the Ghouls and vampires all die just like that, and that dance, there's something wrong with it, whenever she dances that dance something is telling me not to go near Mignonette. That reminds me I haven't talked to her for like days, this all started when Integra shouted at poor Mignonette.

I looked up to see we had arrived back at HQ, we all stepped out of the truck and went back to our rooms except for me who had to go and report to Sir Integra A.K.A _the Iron Maiden _oh boy, now _she is a scary women_. I entered her office and waited for her to speak. She was sitting in her chair and was looking out of the window.

"How was it?" she asked after a while

"It was _okay_ as usual Seras killed everything all by herself" I replied

She turned to face me "your dismissed captain"

I nodded and was going leave but stopped when I put my hand on the door handle, should I tell her about Seras' weird dance? *pause* Nah maybe it's nothing if it happens again tomorrow then I'll tell her. I proceeded to my room, once I got there I threw my shoes and jumped into my bed, and slowly entered my beautiful dream with the women, money and drinks.

* * *

Walter POV

Pip hesitated while leaving the room but left after a while. I wonder what happened, but I just brushed it off and faced Sir Integra. The silence was killing me and I really wanted to ask Integra about those _papers_ that she showed all of us, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Sir, won't you ask Seras about _that_?" I asked with a poker face

Integra lit a cigar and took a drag "I will once I figure out why she did not tell us in the first place and why it was hidden away, it should have been with her profile when she first came here to Hellsing"

Now that I think about it Sir Integra is right, why was it hidden away and why was it under classified?

"Sir most people want to forget about it, and knowing Seras she might of thought we would hate her if she told us, maybe that's why she didn't tell us in the first place" I suggested

Integra stood up to face me "yes that answers one thing but what about the other question?"

I thought about it for a while, Seras was in the police force maybe she got someone to hide it.

"Maybe Seras asked a friend to hide it, after all it is not something someone would openly tell anyone" I answered

Integra thought about it for a while and sat back down "But Walter I find it a bit hard to believe Seras was you know- but the way she is acting now it kind of helps the idea of why she was sent there, don't you think?" she asked me

I hated to admit it but Integra was right "Yes sir, it does and apparently in the report she was actually worse then she is now"

I stood there in silence until Integra went to her room to sleep the stress off. I too went to my chambers and sat on my bed deep in thought. What was Seras to me? Well Seras is my friend yet in some way a daughter to me. Thinking about Seras and how she must have been treated makes my heart ache, just thinking about it hurted me so imagine if she was hurt in front of my eyes. I shuddered. I brushed that thought away, and went back to thinking why Seras had become like this.

* * *

**The next night**

Integra POV

It was midnight now and there were no reports of vampires or ghouls and there were no missions tonight, it was perfect. Walter stood to my right and Alucard and Pip were on my left and we were all waiting for Seras, we all had millions of questions for her, especially Alucard. I knew he loved the her and even sometimes suspected that he was going to take her as his Mate, Lover and _Bride_.

But this confirmed my suspicions when he read the papers he denied it even though it was in plain sight.

**FLASHBACK**

Normal POV

Alucard's eyes widened when seeing the content. He picked up the papers and scanned the information as if he was scanning it into his brain.

"_This is bullshit, someone probably made this up to make her look bad_" Alucard growled while throwing the papers back on the desk

"I don't think so, these papers were under classified and not even the Queen could enter these files, we had to have someone hack into them" Integra sighed

Alucard roared "_I will deny that this is the truth_"

Everyone could tell that Alucard was over furious, Integra picked up the papers, she put them back in order and skimmed through them.

She read it out loud "Seras Victoria was sent to St. Peters orphanage at the age of five, however she was then sent to St. Peters hospital for Females at the age of twelve. They state here that she was delusional, hallucinosis and a sadist. They also say that she has another Mental Disorder which they have yet to figure out, it says Seras knows very well what it is but refuses to tell what it really is. She was sent back to the orphanage on her fifteenth birthday but was sent back to the asylum the next day because she had attacked and killed fifteen other teens, seven girls and seven boys. One girl is still missing though and they say that it is possible she tortured her to death because they found a body of a teen girl a year later near the orphanage but she was unrecognisable because her face was battered" Integra took a pause to take a drag from her cigar "she was sent back to the orphanage a few days before her eighteenth birthday and she was released on the day of her birthday at nine forty-five am, after that she was never heard from again" Integra went to the other paper.

"Behaviour. She had really bad mood swings and would often ask the nurses to give her something sharp, for example she once asked for a butcher knife. When questioned why she simply said 'to entertain myself'. At night time she would talk to herself while staring at the moon and sometimes even screamed at herself in the mirror, in the morning she would say to the nurses to run or she'll use them as guinea pigs for her '_experiments_', in the afternoons she would be quiet and not even say a word or glare at anyone, in fact she would be very kind to people and even sometimes help them. However every year she would somehow escape the asylum and somehow always sit on the big hand of big ben or she would go stare st the moon on the roof of the asylum" Integra eyes widened at this part and she became a lot more serious "one year Seras fell from the roof but no one ever heard a sound, when the nurse looked down to check she said she saw 'Seras gracefully landed on her feet' however no one else saw this" Integra finished with a irritated sigh, now she had more questions to ask Seras.

**End of flashback**

Integra POV

I remember Alucard's reactions were so (what's the right word) surprising? Shocking? Anyway Alucard raised his head and looked towards the door, indicating Seras was her. The door handle twisted and everyone held their breathe (except for Alucard who wasn't breathing at all) was he nervous? Is he angry? With Seras? I wonder how he feels? For once he had something to cherish only to find a bloody past of it. Wait a second, do I pity Alucard? Should I pity him? And what about Seras? Does she love him? She has shown some signs. I wonder what her other ment- disorder is, I cant believe they said Seras was a sadist but from her behaviour it's not so hard to believe. And did she really kill those people? Or did they use her as a scape goat?

If so should I punish her? What would the queen do? Should I even tell the twelve? what is Seras to me? A sister? family? Or just another Servant?

* * *

**To be continued…**

I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R. Sorry for the late update, I had a few problems at home.

SUKI


	3. Chapter 3: Are you really a sadist?

Are you really a sadist?

* * *

Normal POV

Seras entered the study, she took a few steps in and stopped closing the door behind her.

"You wished to speak with me" Seras stated

"Yes care to explain _this_" Integra said as she threw the papers in fort of the desk

Seras stared at the papers "Oh, you found _it_" she sneered

"What do you mean by '_found it_'?" Walter asked

"Explain, what do you mean found it? It was supposed to be with your profile when you first came here Seras" Integra commanded

Seras frowned "I didn't hide the files the _Director_ did when I was released, now that I think about it he wasn't very happy that I was being released from the facility"

Everyone's eyes widened "Facility, What do you mean facility? You were sent to an asylum Seras" Integra asked in a worried tone

Seras looked at her blankly "_Ahhhh_, so that's what he wrote in the papers, I was wondering why the government wasn't doing anything, well that explains it" Seras smiled while nodding her head

"Are you saying that it wasn't an asylum?" Alucard asked hastily

Seras sighed "Asylum? What asylum? Do you mean the experimentation and torture facility?" while putting her finger

Integra's cigar fell from her mouth, it fell on her lap and rolled onto the floor, Walter picked it up and discarded it in the cigar tray.

"Re-research and tor-torture facility?" Integra stuttered

"They made it look like an Asylum and even gave it a similar name to what an asylum would have but in reality it's a research and torture facility. The orphanage I went to, sent an orphan there once a decade as a tribute or something like that, I can't really remember, they usually sent the orphans they thought to be a nuisance" Seras explained

"Yo-you were tortured?" Pip asked wanting to get an answer

"Hm, yeah I was also experimented on every day and the only time I was let out of my cell which was also my experimentation room was on my fifteenth birthday to go to the orphanage, but I was sent back the next day" Seras explained happily like it was no big deal

Integra felt a pang of guilt and grief hit her, she gritted her teeth, Walter on the other hand was trying to keep his tears in. Pip was breathing heavily and Alucard just stood there with wide eyes.

"Did you kill fifteen people on the day you were sent back to the orphanage?" Integra asked in a low voice

Seras was silent for a moment "Yes"

"Why?" Integra questioned

"Because I was defending myself and because those pricks deserved it" Seras growled

"What do you mean defending yourself? And what did they do that they deserved it?" Alucard snarled

"They were going to beat Seras up and they were going to *pause* violate Seras, _what I couldn't just stand by and watch an innocent girl be treated like shit _but I killed fourteen the last girl Lizzy ran away with a vampire" Seras glared back at Alucard

"How do you know this?" Walter asked

"Because I met her the other day and she confirmed my suspicions, and as for the body they found, it was actually the male vampire she had ran away with, she had disguised it and made it look like her but it wasn't" Seras spoke softly to Walter

"Why did you say your own name in the sentence, are you not Seras?" Alucard frowned

Seras exhaled deeply "You still haven't figured it out have you? Even though I gave you so many hints, I technically have already told you Master Alucard. On the first month Seras was sent away there, she started to lose her sanity, the director loved Seras the most because she was the only one who had the results he wanted. Seras was starting to break and I couldn't help but feel the need to come out and show them all what it feels like to be tortured and experimented on, but that only made the director love Seras more"

She paused for a while to recollect a few memories and continued "I was born on the sixth month Seras was sent away to the orphanage, she was beaten and discriminated in the orphanage by both the orphans and the sisters, when I was born I found it hard to believe that they called themselves _human_. I was born when an orphan threw hot wax on Seras to entertain himself and the others, I beat him almost to death and since then they did stop the physical harm, I do not regret anything I have done and all I have done is for Seras' protection. *long pause* I was really weak but when we were sent to the facility I became stronger, and when me and Seras became non-human I became even stronger. If you do not understand what I am then I will tell you, _I am Seras' split personality."_

"Well you have answered most of my questions but what do you mean _non-human_?" Integra interrogated

"Me and Seras were technically not human anymore, we have super speed, supper strength, supper senses, we can live without a heart, we do not need to sleep, drink or eat and we use fifty percent of our brain whereas a normal human would use ten percent of their brains, oh and no weapon can kill us and we can live even if you throw us from unimaginable heights"

"What was this _Director _trying to achieve?" Integra commanded

"He was trying to make a new species that are immortal, so that he could make himself that species" Seas frowned

"He is here" Seras said sorrowfully

Suddenly the door banged open, military people came in and all pointed guns at Seras, Alucard and Integra. A man with short black hair, wearing a navy blue suit and silver glasses entered the room, he had no wrinkles yet something was telling that he was old and he had orange eyes that made him look demented.

"Hello my lovely Seras, why don't you come back home without struggle and your friends will be left unharmed, hm?" he chuckled while cocking his head to a side

Seras looked at Integra and then looked at Alucard with miserable eyes "Fine"

Seras was put into a strait jacket, and they put a metal helmet on her head and into a large metal containment which had wires on the side indicating she could get electrified if she would struggle.

"She is mine, she is of the Hellsing property" Integra bellowed

"Not anymore" the director smiled as he waved a few papers

**To be continued…**

* * *

.Duuun. Seras' past revealed. What will the gang do to get Seras back, will they save her? And what will Lizzy do now that her enemy is captured again? Find out in the next chapter.

Suki


	4. Chapter 4: What Now?

What now?

* * *

Seras' split personality POV

I was put into the mini torture containment, it shook as I was loaded onto a truck. I could feel that bastard was right next to me, but then I felt Seras crying. I quickly went inside my (our) mental world to find Seras standing on one of the roman columns, there was only one left and around us was nothing but water left, I walked behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, she turned to face me.

"Are we to live in this despair forever?" she cried

I was silent I didn't know what to say but then it hit me "Seras tell me, do you love Alucard?"

She stopped crying and wiped her tears "Wha- what I- I- *pause* _I do" _Seras whispered while blushing lightly

"Heh, then you have nothing to worry about" I smiled brightly

"Why?" she asked curiously

"I'm not sure if Alucard loves you but I am sure that he cares for you a lot" I explained

"How do you know?" Seras' fear was now gone

"Because when I told him that you and I were tortured and experimented on, I felt through our bond that he was deeply depressed by this and was very angered as well at the director, thus indicating he has feelings for you" I gave her a '_I told you so_' look.

"But what does he like about me? I'm not as powerful as him, I'm not as dark as him and I'm not attractive, I mean look at me I'm so ugly" Seras pouted

I raised my eyebrows "Sorry but did you just say that '_you are not attractive? Did you just call yourself ugly?'_ (OMG) Seras have you looked in the mirror lately. You are so beautiful, and you think you're ugly?" I asked dumfounded

Seras nodded lightly "Everyone in the orphanage said so"

I narrowed my eyes and slapped myself mentally "Seras the reason why they all called you ugly was because you were the prettiest girl there and they were jealous of you"

Seras was going to protest but then we both felt a sharp pain on our limbs, I quickly came back to reality to find we had arrived. It was three in the morning and we had arrived at the underground facility in Essex, Southend on sea to be exact. They slowly took me down to my old cell, it was different somehow and it didn't take me long to figure out why.

The metal door which sealed me shut here was ten inches thicker, there were also metal doors around the cage and the metal bars of the cage were also thicker and they were also wired. They slowly opened the containment I was in, only to be strapped onto the pole that was in the centre of the cage, even though they had put a helmet on me to weaken my senses I could still see, hear and smell properly.

* * *

Normal POV

Back at Hellsing Alucard, Integra, Walter and Pip were trying to locate where they had taken Seras. They were all worried except for Integra and Alucard.

"**How dare he just come and take Seras away, and how the hell did he get those papers, I will have to consult with the queen**" Integra sighed annoyed

Meanwhile in Alucard's mind "**How did I not see this? Seras is my fledging we are bond together and yet I did not see her past**"

Integra's fury vanished when she remembered the question which was pondering her mind, she looked at Alucard blankly then cleared her throat. Alucard was pulled out of his thoughts while Walter and Pip pitched in.

"Alucard, do you care about Seras' past?"

Alucard was puzzled "what are you trying to ask?"

Integra sighed "Do you think of Seras differently? Will you treat her differently? Do you care about her bloody past?"

Alucard looked at Integra with a poker face yet inside he felt vexed "No, I don't care how many people she has killed, and no I don't think of Seras any differently and so I won't treat her any differently. However because of recent events and finding out her past has helped me understand Seras more"

Integra furrowed her brows "What do you mean?"

"In the first few months when Seras first became my fledging she asked me about my past and when I had showed her some of my past she said to me that it had helped her understand me more, at first it made no sense to me but now I understand what she meant" Alucard explained

"How so?" Integra asked curiously

"Seras was reluctant to drink blood because she was afraid she would lose humanity thus the other personality would get stronger, and if the 'other one' got stronger she would take over. _That's why_ Seras never drank blood and not only that she was afraid to use her vampiric powers because she was afraid that she might turn into a bloodthirsty monster who thirsts for power" Alucard added

Integra was impressed on how much Alucard came to understand Seras, she thought Alucard only cared about Seras' so called 'darkness'

Just then the phone rang, Integra picked it up with haste "Yes, Uh huh. Okay I understand" she answered

She put the phone back and slumped down on her chair, she sighed and huffed. Walter was the only one bold enough to dare say anything to the annoyed Hellsing.

"Sir, what happened?"

Integra looked up at Walter "I need to consult with the queen but she is only available tomorrow at twelve"

Alucard clenched his fists, "In the meantime Alucard you are Seras' master, so you can search for her through your bond" Integra commanded

* * *

**The next day **

Integra POV

I was seated in front of her majesty, she had a cup of tea near her and she was taking small sips as I explained to her what had happened yesterday. The queen nodded slowly as I finished, she slowly put the cup in the saucer, so slowly that I actually became annoyed and helped her put the cup in the saucer and put it aside far enough so that she couldn't reach for it.

"Ah yes Victoria, when I first saw her in the meeting about the Nazis I thought she looked familiar and it was a only few weeks ago did I take interest in her and looked deeper into her profile and it turned out that she was who I thought she was. She was No.1, so I thought I would help save you from that monster and informed the 'Director' of her whereabouts and I also gave him back his papers of the ownership of that beast" The queen explained joyfully

I tried to keep my emotions under control "Wait, sorry your majesty but are you saying that you told the 'Director' about Seras"

The Queen smiled "Integra call the monster No.1 not Seras she doesn't deserve to have a name, and yes I did help the 'Director' you can thank me later"

"So you knew what was going on?" I asked with haste

"Oh you mean No.1's torture and experimentation, yes of course I'm the one who gave permission to the director and I was the one who told the director to kill her parents and put her in the orphanage attached to the facility. Who else would have thought of the idea of killing her parents? Who do you think told the director to torture her? That's the reason why she hates me so" The queen laughed

I bit my left cheek in the inside "where is the facility exactly?"

"Oh don't worry Integra she can't harm you now, she got what she deserved anyway" The queen said as if everything was alright

"No but just in case you know"

"Hmmm, fine I'll tell you. It's in Essex, South-end on sea, Thorpe Esplanade. There you'll see a beach, on the beach you'll find a secrete basement door which will lead you to the submarines, once everybody gets in a submarine it will automatically lead you to the giant submarine where No.1 is kept"

I was puzzled "Wasn't the facility designed to look like a mental house?"

"Yes, the facility is split in two they are both in the same area but one is under the sea and one is on the surface designed to look like a hospital"

"Very well, thank you your majesty that will be all" I spoke as I stood and bowed lightly

**Back at Hellsing**

* * *

Alucard POV

I was in my throne waiting for my master to return with new info on Seras, but something was wrong. Integra was worried, shocked and angry at someone, but who was she angry at? I felt her presence and materialized to the foyer where I met Pip and Walter who were in a middle of a conversation but were interrupted when the doors swung open. Integra came charging in.

"It was the queen!" she roared "The queen was the cause of all this and she was the one who murdered Seras' Parents"

My eyes widened…

"**WHAT?!**"

**To be continued…**

* * *

Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed. Please R&R.

Suki


End file.
